Slave
by Zackire
Summary: What if the F4 and Tsukushi played poker to Strip poker? And what has slave got to do with anything? Who is the slave of who? Tsukushi/Tsukasa.. alternate universe..
1. Default Chapter

A/N: **Clears her throat** Ladies and gentlemen.. or crap I never am good in formalities. So here I go again. I just wanna that I don't OWN Hana Yori Dango and especially Tsukasa Doumyouji even though god knows I wanted to..**cries over it** So don't sue me. I am a very poor girl**sniffs** OkOk.. enough of my ramblings and lets get back to the story..  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you:…  
  
Slave  
  
"I can't believe that we are actually here," exclaimed Yuki excitedly.  
  
"You are not the only one. After much waiting, at last we were able to book the tickets to watch the circus," commented Tsukushi, smiling.  
  
Cirque du Soleil is one of the famous circuses in the world. Tsukushi had been waiting for it to reach Japan. She thought she would not get the tickets in time as all of it had sold out fast. Fortunately, her boss had extra tickets for two and he had given it to her.  
  
Tsukushi had worn a nice orange flowered summer dress to watch the circus. Even tough her make up was simple, it brought out her complexion especially since she had unbounded her hair, letting it cascade to her waist.  
  
Tsukushi was the last in the queue. Soon it was their turn to enter. Both girls handed their tickets. The ticket master smiled as he accepted them. He nodded and let them in.  
  
Suddenly just as they were about to enter, the ticket master called out to them. Both of them walked back and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I'm sorry girls but I suppose both you cannot enter," he said. Both girls looked shocked.  
  
"But how could this be? We gave you the tickets and it was valid," Yuki argued.  
  
"Yeah I know. But there is a change of plans. Someone had bought over your tickets at the last minute," he explained guiltily.  
  
" Who was it?" Tsukushi asked calmly. This got to be a misunderstanding.  
  
"It was I," said a deep voice.  
  
Tsukushi stared at the direction of the voice. A tall man with curly brown hair and dark sensuous eyes stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing black slacks with a silky white-buttoned shirt.  
  
"It was I who bought over your tickets," stated the man.  
  
All of the sudden Tsukushi's heart starts to pound rapidly. He is gorgeous… Oh no he is trouble!  
  
Snapping out of her stupor, Tsukushi walked towards the man.  
  
"Look here mister. I had bought the tickets first and you have no right to buy over my tickets. Fair is fair and since you did not book the tickets on time, then I'm afraid you just have to wait for a next time," Tsukushi stated.  
  
The man just raised an eyebrow while Tsukushi talked. Undaunted by her statement, the man just brushed past her and went ahead to the entrance of the circus.  
  
This time Tsukushi really flared out.  
  
"Don't you dare enter that door, mister! "  
  
Yuki watched the entire situation and guessed that it was time to calm Tsukushi down before anything worse could happen. God knows what Tsukushi might do when she is mad.  
  
"Tsukushi…I think we better go now…" Yuki suggested as she tugged her friend's sleeve.  
  
"Yeah you should, Poor Girl," the man said, mockingly.  
  
"Why you…" Tsukushi shrugged off her friend and tried to walk to the man. Fortunately Yuki had a firm grip on her friend.  
  
"See here Poor Girl. I am far richer than you are. So you better show some respect. Anyway I can easily buy you over," the guy commented as he smirked.  
  
Tsukushi's eyes flared in anger. Buy her over? How dare he!!!  
  
"Why you crude, evil snob! I'm really going to teach you a lesson when I get my hands on you!" Tsukushi burst out.  
  
"What? Get your hands on me? Please refrain yourself in doing so. Its not that I mind have you as a company, but what would the society say if they found out that a poor girl like you had your hands all over me.." said the man as his eyes glint with mischief.  
  
Tsukushi blushed hotly. Before she could utter another word, the man turned around and entered the circus…. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1--------  
  
"Tsukasa! Tsukasa!! Tsukasa Doumyouji!!!" Rui called out.  
  
Tsukasa suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? You called Rui?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Hai! I just want to know whether you are alright or not," replied Rui.  
  
"Why?" Tsukasa asked, confused.  
  
"How should I know! I mean after the night the four of us watched that Cique Du Soleil, you had been acting very strange. I mean you had been staring into the open space every time I see you."  
  
"WOW! That's a sign that Tsukasa had fallen in love," teased Soujirou as he entered the living room.  
  
"Hey Doumyouji….. How come you never told me that you had fallen in love?" teased Mimasaka as he nudge Tsukasa in the ribs.  
  
" What! In love? You guys are nuts. There is no way I'm in love," Tsukasa hastily denied.  
  
Mimasaka, Soujirou and Rui grinned knowingly.  
  
"Umm… I better go and dress up. The function will start soon," commented Tsukasa as he stood up from the couch and entered his bedroom.  
  
"Me? In love? That is preposterous!" Tsukasa thought as he buttoned up his tuxedo.  
  
Suddenly a pair of almond-colored eyes with matching hair flashed through his mind.  
  
Without realizing it, Tsukasa whispered her name out. "Tsukushi…"  
  
Outside the bedroom door was Mimasaka putting his ear on the door. Chuckling softly he walked quickly to his awaiting friends to tell them the tempest that had plague his dear friend's mind  
  
---------Grand Hotel--------  
  
"I can't believe that I let Mr. Yamashita talked me into this," muttered Tsukushi as she rightened the folds on her evening dress.  
  
"Oh Tsukushi don't such things. After all he is our manager. Anyway you look gorgeous in that dress," said Yuki as she looked admiringly at her friend.  
  
Tsukushi had worn a simple baby blue evening dress. Her hair had been curled up and tied into a bun. A few strayed hairs frame her delicate face. As usual her face was as radiant as ever.  
  
"What time was it again that this function going to end?" Tsukushi asked Yuki.  
  
"Tsukushi I swear to god if you ask that question again, I am personally going to take that Apple Danish and stuffed into your mouth," warned the irritated Yuki.  
  
At the far end of the function hall, Tsukasa was discussing some business matters with Mr. Yamashita.  
  
"Well I am not sure how much profit it is going to make. Let me ask my executive. She knows the number. Ryu, please get Miss Makino here, thank you," said Mr. Yamashita as he motioned to one of his workers.  
  
Tsukasa sigh inwardly as he watched the worker get this Miss Makino. When is this thing going to end? I would rather stay at home and dream about the sweet tempered Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukasa smiled to himself as he thought about Tsukushi, all the while pretending to listen to what Mr. Yamashita had said.  
  
"Mr. Yamashita, did you call for me?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh yes! Miss Makino, please meet Mr. Tsukasa Doumyouji, owner of Doumyouji Enterprise," introduced Mr. Yamashita.  
  
Tsukasa turned around to greet Miss Makino. Tsukasa stared in disbelief at her.  
  
Tsukushi was aghast as she looked at Tsukasa. She nearly screamed out loud as she recognize whom it was.  
  
"YOU!" Tsukushi managed to say as she tries to regain her composure.  
  
"We meet again Miss… Makino," Tsukasa said, smiling softly.  
  
"Of all the stupidest and crude person to meet. HIM!! Why must it be him?!" Tsukushi seared to herself.  
  
"You had met my executive, Mr. Doumyouji?" asked Mr. Yamashita who was incredulous.  
  
"Yes. If I remember correctly, our last meeting, Miss Makino here wanted to get my hands on me," Doumyouji said as he raised an eyebrow at Tsukushi.  
  
An outrage gasp came out of Tsukushi. One word could describe what she was feeling at that moment, mortified.  
  
"Whatever I said to you the previous time is not important anymore," Tsukushi retorted.  
  
"Is that so? What if I said it was important?" Tsukasa pressed. A mischievous glint appeared in his eye as he watches Tsukushi's refreshing display.  
  
Rui the scene from afar. "So this must be the Tsukushi girl that Mimasaka had been talking about," he mused to himself.  
  
Rui noted that Tsukasa was terribly teasing the Tsukushi girl. He also noticed that every time the girl replied the girl replied back to Tsukasa, Tsukasa's smile grew wider. Suddenly Rui noticed something strange about Tsukasa.  
  
"Is that a glint I saw? It can't be!" Rui exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but to literally ignore you from now on," Tsukushi stated out. To prove that she was true to her words, Tsukushi turned around abruptly to face her boss.  
  
Unfortunately her dress got caught in her quest to dismiss him. Stumbling, Tsukushi started to fall backwards. Closing her eyes, Tsukushi waited until she hit the ground. But it never did.  
  
Instead a pair of strong arms enveloped her. Opening her eyes, Tsukushi stared into the so familiar midnight eyes. Tsukushi quickly went out of the embrace and righted herself.  
  
Tsukasa's smile widened as he noticed the blush on her face. Tsukasa decided to give her a rest so he did not tease her fall. Turning his attention back at Mr. Yamashita, Tsukasa continued where they had left off.  
  
"Is that all, Mr. Yamashita?" Tsukushi asked when the two men had finished their conversation.  
  
"Hai! You may go now Miss Makino,"  
  
Tsukushi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Mr. Yamashita before she takes her leave.  
  
"Miss Makino… I think you had forgotten something," Tsukasa drawled out when he saw her moving off without saying her bye to him.  
  
Tsukushi stopped in her tracks and muster up all of her patience before turning around. Putting up her best smile, Tsukushi suddenly executed a graceful curtsy and said, "With your permission I would like to take my leave now, master."  
  
Unable to suppress it anymore, Tsukasa bust out laughing. All eyes were focused at Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Mimasaka, Soujirou and Rui smiled knowingly at their good friend and made a mental note to tease him later.  
  
After what it seem like hours which was actually minutes, Tsukasa finally ceased his laughter into chuckles. Still chuckling, Tsukasa stared at Tsukushi who was smiling too sweetly at him.  
  
"Yes you can go Tsukushi," said Tsukasa.  
  
Still smiling, Tsukushi turned around and walked to her awaiting friend.  
  
"I am sorry fir my executive's behaviour. I knew she had a temper but I never knew she would resort to something such as this," apologized Mr. Yamashita after Tsukushi had moved off.  
  
"Its ok… It was my fault anyway. I had pushed her too much," commented Tsukasa as his eyes follow his tempest.  
  
"Guess who I met just now," asked Tsukushi once she reached Yuki's side.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow questioningly as she drink a cup of punch,  
  
"That crude man that over our place last week. That jerk who said 'I could even buy you'"  
  
Yuki chocked on her drink and was now coughing. Tsukushi slapped her friend's back to try and relieve Yuki.  
  
*Cough… You mean the person whom you wanted to get your hands on?" Yuki asked once she had regained herself.  
  
"Yeah.. and you will never guess who he is"  
  
"Who?"  
  
" Mr. Tsukasa Doumyouji," answered Tskushi.  
  
"What?" Yuki burst out laughing when realization hit her.  
  
"Now wonder he said he could buy you if he wants to…"  
  
Tsukushi tapped her feet impatiently as she waits for Yuki to stop laughing.  
  
"It seems that your attention is caught on something.. Or should I say someone, remarked Rui as he stepped closer to Tussahs.  
  
"How did you know?" Tsukasa asked as he tore his gaze from his tempests.  
  
"We have eyes, Tsukasa. Anyway you did a splendid job on attracting curious gazes when you laughed just now," commented Soujirou.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl? Must be… Tsukushi Makino right?" teased Mimasaka.  
  
A faint blush appeared on Tsukasa's face.  
  
"Where did you get that information from?" Doumyouji asked.  
  
" News travel fast… You should know from experience," Rui commented as he smiled at his blushing friend.  
  
"So what did you do to unleash the fire in her?" asked Mimasaka.  
  
" This and that…," replied Tsukasa as he once again reverted his gaze to the laughing brown haired beauty.  
  
The action went unnoticed by his friends. All of them nodded knowingly and tried to find a way to cease their friend's torment. Suddenly an idea struck Mimasaka.  
  
"Hey Tsukasa! Why don't you invite Mr. Yamashita and her to a game of poker, a strip poker?" Mimasaka suggested.  
  
All of them nodded their agreement except Tsukasa.  
  
"Forget it pervert. You are not going to get a glimpse of her," Tsukasa stated sternly.  
  
Mimasaka shook his head. "No… I don't mean that"  
  
"Then get to the point!" Tsukasa demanded.  
  
"What I have in mind is that…" Mimasaka eagerly told his idea to his friends. When everything was told, Tsukasa had a very sly smile on his face as he stared at his prize.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooohhhhhhh…. I just love when Tsukasa smile!! **starts a cheerleading club for Tsukasa fans** Tsukasa! Tsukasa!! I love you!!!**drools** 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Again I stake my claim that I DO NOT own Hana Yori Dango…*Sniffs**  
  
---------Chapter 2------  
  
"I hope this thing ends quick. I want to get home and have a nice long sleep," Tsukushi groaned.  
  
Yuki could only shake her. Throughout the night, Tsukushi had either been whining, groaning, helping herself to the food or complaining about Doumyouji Tsukasa. Suddenly a waiter stopped in front of them.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Makino, Mr. Yamashita request your presence immediately at the library," the waiter said.  
  
Tsukushi frowned as she followed the waiter. What now?  
  
Tsukushi was still frowning when she reached the library. But it suddenly turned into a scowl when she saw that Tsukasa, Mr. Yamashita and other three unfamiliar guys seated around a table.  
  
Sensing her presence, Tsukasa turned around. "Welcome in Miss Makino. You are just in time for a poker game."  
  
"Come and seat Miss Makino. Lets show these young men who is a champion in this kid game," Mr. Yamashita remarked as he motioned her to the seat next to him.  
  
"Poker? I'm sorry sir but I don't play poker," protested Tsukushi politely.  
  
"Oh? Are you too embarrassed and afraid to play the game knowing that I will win eventually?" mocked Tsukasa as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
An outraged gasp escaped Tsukushi. Of all the things! He mocked me. "No I am not a coward or embarrassed. Yes I will join you for a game," Tsukushi snapped as she took her seat.  
  
Soujirou noticed the exchange and grinned. But it was the mischievous glint from Tsukasa that really hit him. This is really going to plan.  
  
"Alright! Here are the rules. No cheating, withdraw while you still can and winner takes ALL." Rui stressed out. When everyone had nodded their agreement, Rui handed out the cards.  
  
Tsukushi looked at her cards and grimace inwardly. How do you play this game? Tsukushi looked around nervously.  
  
Tsukasa caught her gaze and smiled. I'm going to win this game.  
  
The game started and soon Mr. Yamashita withdrew from the game. Slapping his cards down. "Well people, I better be going now. Nice playing with all of you. Miss Makino, be careful of that person over there. He is a tricky one."  
  
Tsukushi glanced at the direction Mr. Yamashita was nodding at. Tsukasa's gaze locked with hers. "No need to tell me that," she mused to herself.  
  
"Ok people. Show your hands," Rui said after Mr. Yamashita had left.  
  
Everyone showed their cards. Tsukushi noticed that she was the weird one. Everyone had a straight flush except her and Tsukasa.  
  
"Royal Flush," Tsukasa announced as he showed his cards.  
  
All of the bets were given to Tsukasa. Tsukushi stared as her money was given away. She has no more money to bet unless she wants to create a big hole in her life savings.  
  
"I want to quit," Tsukushi burst out. All gaze were averted to her. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"I have no more money to play," Tsukushi admitted.  
  
"Well that is very sad… Perhaps we can save cost by having a strip poker," Tsukasa drawled out.  
  
Tsukushi's face wet white. Strip poker? She had heard that this game was the worse of all. People had to strip every time they lost. Tsukushi shook her head.  
  
" No… Sorry but I really got to go," Tsukushi said as she walked to the exit.  
  
"Well it seem that Miss Makino is really a coward. Too afraid to take a risk," remarked Tsukasa all the while hoping that Tsukushi would fall for it.  
  
"Nani?! Coward! I shall show you who is the real coward," Tsukushi burst out. Looking at Rui, "I'll play."  
  
Tsukasa smiled inwardly. "You are gonna fall into my trap soon my tempest," he mused.  
  
Tsukushi draw again. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked at her card. I'm going to lose again…  
  
"Show hands," Rui lean over the table and inspected the cards. All of the players showed their cards. All of the male players eyed Tsukushi suspiciously when she didn't show her cards.  
  
At last Tsukushi showed her cards. "You lost again Miss Makino," Mimasaka remarked.  
  
Sighing, Tsukushi slowly took out the pins from her hair, unbounding it. Placing the pins on the table, Tsukushi waited for the cards to be drawn again.  
  
Tsukasa stared at Tsukushi as she shook her unbound hair. The brown hair cascaded down her waist creating a halo around her. Tsukasa felt himself growing with need. Taking a few calm breaths, Tsukasa averted his gaze back to his cards.  
  
Soujirou noticed his friend's behaviour and nearly laughed out loud. True that Tsukushi is a beauty but he didn't think that his friend's soul would be easily on fire with just simple movements. "Well it's about time that he become aware of his needs," Mimasaka mused to himself.  
  
After half an hour, all the male players had been striped down to the waist. Tsukushi had lost all of her accessories and valuables that left a big hole in her life savings. Thank god that her clothes are still intact. (A/N: oohh… Tsukasa stripped down to the waist...**drools)  
  
"This is the last game," Rui announced as he draw up the cards again.  
  
Tsukushi sighed in relief when she heard the announcement. This action went unnoticed by Tsukasa. I'm not going to let you off that easily tempests.  
  
"Since this is the last game, why don't we raise the stake a bit?" Tsukasa smiled.  
  
Mimasaka knew something was going to happen. So he tried his best not to grin as he played along with his dear friend's little game.  
  
"No problem but what will the stake be?" Mimasaka looked at Tsukasa, masking any emotion that may flaw the little of theirs.  
  
" The one who lost the worst will be the slave of the winner for two weeks," Tsukasa stated as he looked at Tsukushi in the eye.  
  
Tsukushi felt uneasy with it. Since she doesn't want to lose her pride, Tsukushi swallowed nervously and accepted the challenge.  
  
So the game was on. The male players played very calmly especially Tsukasa. Tsukushi on the other hand was becoming desperate. Somehow she felt that Tsukasa would do anything to get her.  
  
"Show your cards now players," Rui announced again.  
  
Tsukushi, Mimasaka and Soujirou showed their cards. Tsukushi was the lowest loser. Soujirou had gotten a straight flush.  
  
Whistling slowly, "Well I suppose you will be my personal slave now." Soujirou gaze Tsukushi softly as he watched Tsukasa's reaction at the corner of his eyes. As he expected, a flash of anger marred Tsukasa's face before it is covered by the blank expression that Tsukasa is extremely good at.  
  
"Not so fast my good friend," Tsukasa laid down his cards. A collective gasp was heard from the players.  
  
When Soujirou had commented that she would be his slave, Tsukushi felt light headed and thought it was a figment of her imagination. Now looking at the smug looking Tsukasa and back at his cards, Tsukushi really felt light headed. With a last look at Tsukasa, Tsukushi succumbed to the oblivion that had threatened to engulf her. Slumping off her chair, Tsukushi fainted.  
  
Laughing out loud, Soujirou teased Tsukasa now that Tsukushi had fainted. "I wonder whether she fainted because she had to be by your side for two weeks or that she is trying to play chicken than face her soon-to- be-master's face."  
  
Moving from his seat, Tsukasa pinned Soujirou with his stare. "What were you trying to do just now? Make her yours?"  
  
"Hey I was just trying to make the story a little interesting… I don't mean to steal her away from you… Anyway I'm your good friend and good friends don't turn their backs in time of need... hehehe …" Soujirou nervously shrugged.  
  
"Whatever… Just don't repeat it again," Smiled Tsukasa. Carrying the unconscious beauty in his arms, Tsukasa headed for his awaiting limousine.  
  
  
  
A/N: **blows on her stiff fingers** poor tired fingers of mine. At last I had kicked myself to the computer and began typing this dusty chapter.. lol.. So how was it? Was it good or bad? Anyway I really can't stop myself from making the scene a little spicy.. hehehe.. I kinda have a thing for making this kinda stuffs.. I shall try my best to update the next chapter once I had found all the pieces that has flown away..lol… Ciao!!**winks 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ohayo minna-chan!! Sumi masen for posting this chapter very late. As I had said in the previous chapter, I had to search for the pieces of the story… anyway I was kinda stuck at this chapter..lol.. its very tough to make the chapter interesting plus the other fics that I am currently working on needs my attention too…  
  
Anyway please note that I DO NOT OWN Hana Yori Dango… I wanna cry.. waaah…  
  
  
  
Chapter Four….  
  
Tsukushi let out a contented sigh as she snuggled deeper into the beckoning warmth. Throwing her arm over what seems to be a pillow, Tsukushi snuggled deeper and breathed in a nice scent.  
  
"This is so warm and comforting..." Tsukushi lazily thought as she snuggled deeper again.  
  
This time her movements were stifled by something wrapped around her waist. Curious to find out what was interfering, Tsukushi traced the thing around her waist and figured out what it was.  
  
Smooth…. Hard… warm… Tsukushi traced lower. Long callused fingers.  
  
"Mnn…" Tsukushi groaned as she snuggled again. (A/N: **rolls her eyes heavenward** Can someone give me another word better that snuggle?? Ah! I know I should have oiled my brain first... lol)  
  
Fingers! Tsukushi's eyes snapped open. Peering through the sunlit filtered room, Tsukushi realized that she was in bed. Someone else's bed to be precise. To make things worse, there was someone in bed with her.  
  
Strangely she couldn't seem to remember what had happened last night. Except for the unexpected meeting with that obnoxious Mr. Ego and.. Ugh! Why can't I remember anything? Perhaps after some rest, I could remember again.  
  
Moving very slowly, Tsukushi glanced down at herself. At least she is still wearing her evening dress. Then she looked around the room. It was big. Huge actually, perhaps twice the size of her bedroom. The room was very clean. Bookshelves, wardrobe and mirror were nicely positioned around the room. The bed she was in was big, very big.  
  
Then ever so slowly, so as not to wake up her bed partner, Tsukushi glanced at her "bed partner". Tsukushi's mouth dropped a foot as she stared in disbelief at the person.  
  
"Oh no… It can't be… It can't be him… It can't be!!" Tsukushi shouted her last phrase.  
  
Being shouted in his ear, Tsukasa jarred awake. After stretching lazily, Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi who was staring at him with a frightened look.  
  
Smiling, Tsukasa whispered, " Good morning sweetheart…"  
  
Reacting on impulse, Tsukushi suddenly sat upright on the bed and start pummeling Tsukasa with her pillow.  
  
"What the…" Tsukasa put his hands over his head in am attempt to cover himself from the attack.  
  
Tired of being pummeled at, Tsukasa suddenly shot out and pinned Tsukushi down on the bed. He straddled her legs with his so as to stop her from kicking.  
  
When Tsukushi had subsided, both of them were breathing hard. Tsukushi suddenly realized how close their faces are.  
  
"Get off me you pervert," Tsukushi demanded.  
  
"Not unless you promised me not to pull that stunt again."  
  
"Well it's your fault I pulled that stunt."  
  
"My fault?!" Tsukasa asked incredulous.  
  
"Yes! If you hadn't been beside me when I woke up just now, I would have still some nerves left," Tsukushi had wanted to shout but it all came out as a whisper.  
  
Tsukasa moved himself off her and ruffled his hair. My god she thought I had done something to her. Suddenly the very idea of him doing such things was so humorous that he started to laugh.  
  
"My god lady! You thought I had slept with you? To tell you the truth, we did nothing but just sleep. Anyway it was you who fainted last night. Since I didn't know where you live, I brought you here."  
  
"But why did you have to sleep BESIDE me?" Tsukushi snapped.  
  
"You don't expect me to sleep outside while I can a nice rest on my bed," Tsukasa countered as he looked at her.  
  
"Well why didn't you put me on your sofa. I can sleep very well there,"  
  
"Hey… I may have a reputation to be strict in business but that doesn't mean I am a monster. I still know how to treat people kindly."  
  
"Like how you bought over my tickets?" Tsukushi snorted.  
  
Tsukasa grimaced slightly. "Well you still remember that, huh?"  
  
"Hmph!" was Tsukushi's only answer.  
  
"Look… I'm truly sorry about what happened back then. Forgive me?" Tsukasa apologized.  
  
Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa. Her anger started to slip away when she noticed Tsukasa's expression. He really looked cute with his ruffled hair. If only I could touch it… what am I thinking?  
  
"I shall think it over," Tsukushi said as she gets off the bed.  
  
"My… you really keep grudges, don't you?" Tsukasa teased.  
  
"Depends on the situation I am in," Tsukushi snapped.  
  
"Since you really want to keep grudges on me, I better get a shower and cook us some breakfast. After all, you are my slave," teased Tsukasa as he gave her a wink.  
  
Tsukasa heard the outrage gasp as he closed the bathroom door followed by a thud. Laughing softly, Tsukasa steps into the shower as he begin planning what to do for two weeks.  
  
  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
"I'm coming!" Yuki screamed from her room.  
  
"Tsukushi! U was wondering where you were. You didn't come back home last night," Yuki said as she embraced her disheveled friend when she had opened the door.  
  
Tsukushi felt a pang of guilt for making her childhood best friend worried. "I'm sorry for not telling you but I kind of get too carried away with my… er… work."  
  
"Your work alright…" Yuki said doubtfully as she fixed her gaze on the person hidden behind her friend.  
  
Following Yuki's gaze, Tsukushi realized that Tsukasa had followed her into the house. "You were supposed to be in the car!"  
  
"I didn't remember promising to be in the car," Tsukasa drawled out.  
  
Notching her head high, Tsukushi stormed into the living room, straight for her room. Yuki's gaze followed Tsukushi to her room before inviting Tsukasa in.  
  
"I supposed you are the reason to her 'work'" Yuki asked once Tsukasa had settled himself on the sofa.  
  
Tsukasa only smiled in return.  
  
"Well whatever it is, I just want you to treat her right. She may act tough but inside she has a soft heart. So don't you dare go breaking that little gal's heart," Yuki warned.  
  
"Not to worry. I am a man of my words. It's just that she is too tough to penetrate. If you know my meaning," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"Hmm…" Yuki pondered for a moment. Suddenly a thought struck her. Without excusing herself, Yuki dashed for her room. Throwing her books and magazines over her shoulders, Yuki at last found the object of her quest. Smiling mischievously, Yuki walked out of her room.  
  
  
  
A smile played on Tsukasa's lips as he picked up another picture from the mantel. It was Tsukushi smiling softly as she gazed in the open space, her hand tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was obvious the photo was taken with her unaware of it.  
  
"You like the photo? I took it when Tsukushi was daydreaming," Yuki commented as she entered the room.  
  
Turning around, Tsukasa found a book shoved towards him. He gave her a questioning stare.  
  
"Take it. You may need it someday. But make sure Tsukushi does not know about it." Nodding, Tsukasa kept the book beneath his coat.  
  
"I'm ready," Tsukushi made her presence known. Tsukushi scowl when Tsukasa smiled at her. With a notch of her head, she strode out of the house.  
  
"Tsukasa!" Yuki called out before he started for the door. Tsukasa halt and turned around.  
  
"Take care of her. Remember she may look strong but inside she is as soft as a feather. You should get my meaning," Yuki winked.  
  
  
  
"So where are you taking me?" Tsukushi asked once she realized that she didn't know where they were heading.  
  
"Somewhere," Tsukasa replied as he handled the steering wheel with expertise.  
  
After a short while, the sleek black Mustang pulled over in front of a high- class restaurant.  
  
"Table for two," Tsukasa drawled out as his sexy eyes fixed on his prized possession. The corners of his sensuous mouth tipped upwards when he noticed the haughty Tsukushi wringing her hands. No doubt she is not use to this part of society.  
  
  
  
Tsukushi watched as the blushing waitress, openly flirt with the obnoxious Tsukasa. Her hands unconsciously clenched and unclenched as the waitress told Tsukasa the specialty of the day in her seductress voice. She nearly snorted in disguise as the waitress swayed her hips as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
Unknown to Tsukushi, a pair of mahogany eyes watched every single move the brown beauty made. Tsukasa's heart swallowed with joy when he noticed the expression that Tsukushi's pair of eyes radiates. Pure jealousy. Just a little more action and poof she will be his for the picking.  
  
"I thought slaves don't eat in places like this?" Tsukushi sarcastically teased.  
  
Tsukasa just smiled off the sarcasm. "Well you are an exception."  
  
"Uh huh… like what made me an exception? My quick wits, sharp-tongue or nice curves and good looks. If it's later, I can bet that waitress is even better," Tsukushi sweetly said. Too sweetly.  
  
"Is that jealousy I hear?" Tsukasa pushed.  
  
"What made you think that I am jealous of that waitress back there?" Tsukushi asked as she played with her fork. How she wished she could lean over and strangle that pretty neck of his or take the fork she had been toying with and stuffed it down his throat.  
  
The ever-teasing Tsukasa rested his chin on one of his fist as he leaned forward and stared deeply into the fiery hazel eyes. "Hmm… perhaps the way that you talk just now which drips with sarcasm. The looks that you had been giving that waitress that I swore would have die if looks could kill and what else…"  
  
Tsukasa taps his index finger on his chin as if thinking of something. "Oh yes! The way you insult yourself!"  
  
An outraged gasp escaped Tsukushi's rosy lips. Insult herself! " Who do you think you are saying such things about me! You do not know me at all to say such things about me!" she hissed.  
  
Tsukasa was totally enjoying himself. It is so refreshing to see the fire flare in her eyes. "Need I remind you that you are my slave and I am your master? Have you forgotten so easily? Need I punish you to remind you of your status?" he drawled out dangerously. Oh how he love this game!  
  
If Tsukushi wasn't too blinded by her anger or hazed with the ways of murdering the despicable monster in front of her, she would have noticed the mischief dancing in his eyes and the small smile on his lips.  
  
"If you repeat such behavior, I would be forced to use punishment against you. Don't worry, I'm sure you would love the punishment. In fact, both of us would." He continued.  
  
This time Tsukushi was truly fuming with outrage. How dare he to think of such!  
  
*~ oh come on Tsukushi! Don't lie! You want him ever since you first laid eyes on him. He is hot. He is cute and completely irresistible. ~*  
  
*~Yeah! When I'm dead that is! Have you forgotten that he had just insulted me? ~*  
  
*~ oh that is what we call by the first step to love, which is constant teasing… hehehe… ~*  
  
*~ Hah! Don't male my toes laugh! Whose die are you on anyway? ~*  
  
*~ HIS! ~*  
  
*~ Traitor! ~*  
  
Tsukushi shook her head, clearing it from the voices. She was about to give that monster one of her famous rebukes when the slut of a waitress sauntered and served their food.  
  
Tsukasa watched as the goddess before him gave her murderous glares at the smiling and flirting waitress beside them.  
  
Adding fire to the already blazing pit, Tsukasa took hold of Tsukushi's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it, all the while gazing deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, my love. My heart is only for you."  
  
It was tough trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. Tsukushi had the most incredulous look on her face, no doubt thinking he had lost his mind. The waitress now had the murderous look on her face as she quickly served and moved away from them.  
  
  
  
"I tell you, he is the most obnoxious, despicable, arrogant and a big flirt of a pig I had ever met!" the brown haired beauty complained as she slumped herself on her bed.  
  
"Now don't tell me its that bad. I'm sure you enjoyed it. If not you wouldn't have reached home this late," Yuki smiled as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 9.30 pm , thirty minutes since her best friend returned.  
  
"I didn't enjoy it! I mean it!" Tsukushi exclaimed.  
  
Yuki raised her eyebrows doubtingly. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Tsukushi snapped.  
  
Yuki could only smile as her friend complained the miserable day she had to spend with the monster. From Yuki's point of view, a perfect lifetime romance is just starting to bloom.  
  
  
  
The brown curly hunk popped open a can of soda and sauntered into the living room. Taking a deep breath, Tsukasa smiled. Even though the maid had come and cleared the house, a lingering smell of Jasmine lingers in the air. The sweet smell of Tsukushi.  
  
Taking the book on the coffee table, Tsukasa rested himself in the plush sofa. Opening the book, he read the words in capital, " Makino Tsukushi Biodata."  
  
"Interesting…" he mused as he leafed the first page.  
  
  
  
A/N: hello again everyone!! Sorry if this chapter is not what you guys expected. Anyway the part of Tsukasa cooking really interest me that I truly had to put it in the story…lol till next time!! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Standard disclaimers applied. So don't sue me…. I got nothing in my pockets save for sweet wrappers and a few coins… u got my meaning… I'm broke!!! Chapter 4: An Ally 

Tsukushi covered her mouth with her hand. Alas, her efforts were futile. A yawn escaped her as she prepares for work. Bringing the piping hot coffee to her lips, Tsukushi cautious sipped it. Slowly, she placed the hot mug onto the table.

"Life is not fair. We worked so hard and not once did I have a deserving holiday," Makino groaned out as she took a bite from her rice cake.

            "Cheer up Tsukushi. I bet life would be good for you in the future," Yuki consoled as she cleaned up her dishes.

            At the comment, Tsukushi let out an unladylike snort. Good? More like my future had signed itself with the devil. I still can't believe that I am still his slave for thirteen more days!"

            "You mean the devil that stirs up your desires," Yuki chuckled.

"Believe what you want, Yuki. I'm not going to bow to every one of his wishes."

"A bet is still a bet Makino. You know that you can't back out now. Anyway I'm going to work earlier today. See you later at work," Yuki winked as she slid out of the door. 

"Baka," Tsukushi muttered to no one in particular as she walked to the kitchen sink.

"Thirteen more days with him. I wonder what he had planned for me. Eck! Why the heck am I thinking about him? I have work to do!" Tsukushi thought as she made a move for her ladies' bag. Slipping on her coat, Tsukushi run the last thorough check on herself.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Who would be calling at a time like this?" Tsukushi frowned as she picked up the receiver.

"Moshi, moshi. Tsukushi Makino here."

"Makino-san? Watashiwa Yamashita."

"Yamashita-san? Is there a problem at work?"

"Ie. I just called to inform you that you do not need to report to work for two weeks."

"Nani? Naze Yamashita-san? Am I retrenched?" Tsukushi's heart was beating frantically to hear the answer. She had been working hard to get this far and she hoped her job stayed. 

"Ie. You had worked very hard and your performance in the company is very positive. So to reward you, you have two weeks leave with pay."

Tsukushi was still dazed as she put down the receiver. Two weeks leave with pay. It is a dream comes true! Jumping on the sofa, she shouted with joy.

Snapping his latest satellite handphone, Tsukasa leaned against the leather office chair. A smirk crossed his chiselled face. At least one job is done.

"Someone is in a good mood today." Tsukasa looked from the corner of his eye at the trio that had just entered his office.

"That is because things are going as planned, Mimasaka," smiled Tsukasa.

"Is it me or did the always scowling faced Tsukasa just smiled?" remarked Soujirou as he looked at the smiling owner of Doumyouji Enterprise.

Rui laughed at the comment as he sauntered towards the designer desk. "So what is happening between you and her?"

"She is having two weeks leave with pay. I'm thinking of bringing her out but I'm out of ideas."

"Why don't all of us go for a holiday? Each of us brings our partner. In that way, Makino-san would not be lonely," Mimasaka suggested.

"Yeah! We can all go to Hong Kong. They are having a great sale and the beaches are great!"

"You mean the gals…" Tsukasa eyed his blushing friend. Soujirou and women… they are like finger and nails.

"I agree with Soujirou. Let's all go to Hong Kong. You set the date Tsukasa," Rui looked at the curly haired man.

Tsukasa had to bite his lip from bursting out laughing. Both Soujirou and Mimasaka had puppy eyed looks and Rui, well he being the calmest just smiled pleadingly. Grinning, he agreed. "Ok let's go to Hong Kong tomorrow."

The secretary who was busy typing six meters away from the door to Tsukasa Doumyouji's office, jumped at her seat when she hear the loud cheers from inside the office.

Tsukushi frowned slightly as she placed the book she had been reading on the coffee table. Hazel eyes glanced at the clock on the wall as she walked past it and towards the front door. It is four in the afternoon.

"You are sure early today…" Tsukushi gaped at the person before her.

"What are you doing here, baka?" Tsukushi wanted to shout it out but the only thing that came out was a squeak.

A strong hand ran through the curly mass. Tsukushi's breath was caught when the pair of sexy mahogany eyes stared deeply into hers. His deep voice was dripping with sexiness when he spoke. "Can't a master look into what his slave is doing?"

Tsukasa's gaze raked Tsukushi from head to toe, not missing a single detail. Dark brown hair cascaded all the way to her waist, her dazed expression, her casual shirt and pants. They surely brought out her womanly contours.

"So are you going to invite me in?" Makino quickly snapped out of her reverie and collected her train of thoughts. Pivoting on her left foot, Tsukushi turned around and angrily marched into the living room.

Tsukushi could feel his heated gaze on her as she poured tea for him. Even though she despised the great Tsukasa Doumyouji, he is still a guest in her house. And it so happens that is customary to pour tea or make drinks for guest. It is considered rude not to.

"Ok out with it Doumyouji. Why are you here?" Tsukushi asked once she set the teapot down.

Taking his own sweet time, Tsukasa Doumyouji sipped the piping hot tea and leaned into the armchair with his eyes closed. After all, it had been a tiring day in the office. After a while, he cracked an eye open. The brown haired beauty before him was glaring daggers at him.

"I thought you had died but it seems not," gritted his beauty.

Setting the fragile china down, Tsukasa reached into his coat pocket. A slim and elegant gold coloured handphone sat magnificently on her half price coffee table. Taking a closer look, hazel eyes widened in awe at the slim object.

A small smile played at the sexy lips of the curly haired man. "It is yours to keep. The bill is under my name. Just press one to call me."

"I can't take it! It is too expensive…"

"And the latest model in the market. I meant what I say Makino. It is yours to keep."

Nimble fingers reached out and gingerly touched the fragile phone. "At least let me pay for the bill."

Tsukushi saw the impossible man shaking his head. What is with men and their ego? She was about to protest again when Tsukasa raised his hand, a gesture for silence. Instantly Tsukushi closed her mouth.

"I'm paying for it and that is final. Anyway if you still insist on spending your money, you can do that tomorrow when we reach Hong Kong. Then you can shop until you drop."

Tsukushi began to think that the man in her house is a runaway maniac. "Excuse me but I have no attention of ever going or even going booking a flight to Hong Kong."

"You are going with me. If you opened your mouth and even whispered out something about paying for the flight, I will make sure that I go up to you and ravish your sweet little mouth." Immediately, Tsukushi clamped her mouth.

"Tadaima!" Tsukushi looked up and forced a smile on her face in greeting.

Curious, Yuki walked towards the hall. "Huh? Nice to meet you again Doumyouji-san."

"Politely, he smiled. "Back from work Yuki-san?" while the two engaged in a polite conversation, Tsukushi stormed into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

Confident that her friend would not overhear anything, Yuki dropped her polite façade. "Ok mister, what are you here now?"

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. Are all the people in the household hungry lionesses? "I'm bringing her for a holiday to Hong Kong." Now why did he tell her?

Excitement immediately lit up in Yuki's eyes. "Great! It is about time she have some fun and excitement. She can be such a worrier at times. Ne, are you going only with her or with some of your friends?"

"With the rest of the F4 and their partners."

Immediately the light in Yuki's eyes faded. "With others… it may cause some problems. Well I do hope you share a room with, then perhaps the both of you can get to know each other more and…"

Tsukasa blinked. Is he hearing right? Tsukushi's friend, her best friend to be precise, supporting him? Where did all of the anti-Tsukasa Doumyouji propaganda gone to? Not wanting to test his luck, he eagerly listened to Tsukushi's advice.

It was six o'clock when he at last stepped out of Makino's residence. After all, Tsukushi had been glaring daggers at him the moment he stepped into the house.

Tsukasa's eyes danced with mischief as he keyed the engine to life. The last coherent thought before he drove away was Yuki is such a good ally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Muahahaha…. At last I got it done! I thought it would never finish. Actually the chapter was done weeks ago but I just can't find the right time to type it out. Blame it on my lecturers…flooding all of time with tutorials…sheesh… *grin wryly* no offence there lecturers…. Q_Q

Anyway sumi masen minna for the short chapter. I truly wanted to continue but got no idea and if I were to delay further, I got a hunch that I won't see the light of day again…lol

Till we meet again….

The crazed author

zackire


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: hi there! Sorry for the very late update. I'm totally very sorry for it and for all the readers who mailed me to get my butt on the next chapter, I thank you guys for it.. oh great what am I muttering about… whatever it is I hope you guys love this chapter.

Standard disclaimers applied.

Hana Yori Dango

Slave

Chapter 5: Honeymoon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hai. It is all done. All right. Meet you at 1.30pm," with a click, Yuki replaced the receiver. A small smile played at her lips as mischief dances in her eyes.

Soft footsteps echoed through the hallway. Reaching out, Yuki slid open the door that is baring her way. A spotless room greeted her. A young lady was sprawled on a printed quilted bed. She was reading a book while she hums. A small-satisfied smile etched on Yuki's lips. Things are going as planned.

Sensing that there is another presence in the room, the lady turned towards the room. Her eyes glinted in mischief. "Yuki care to join me?"

Plastering on a puzzled look, Yuki questioned her. "You actually think that I will follow his majesty's order. For god sake! I'm not going to Hong Kong with that snob of a pig!"

Yuki walked into the room as Tsukushi sat lazily on her head. "Datte… didn't Doumyouji-san said that he is going to pick you at 1.30 later?"

Tsukushi giggled. "I can bet you that he won't do such thing. I told you that I'm going and I mean it!"

"But what if he does? What if he actually turn up and carried you like a sack to the airport?"

Gales of laughter resounded. Knuckling a tear, Tsukushi chortled. "I'd like to see it if he dares!"

"Ok then Tsukushi, I'm going to watch TV." Yuki closed the door behind her. Once again a satisfied smile appeared on her face. I better get the video cam ready. This may get interesting. 

            At 1.30pm sharp, the doorbell rang. Opening the door, a curly haired man shadowed the doorway. "Kobanwa Doumyouji-san." Stepping aside, Yuki notched her head towards a certain pathway.

            Nodding his head, Tsukasa walked up the stairs, a mischievous smile played at his lips.

            Tsukushi was in her own little world when she heard the door open. Assuming that it's her housemate, she yelled, "Forget it Yuki. I'm not going with that snob of a creep to Hong Kong. Even if he did carry me like a sack of potato."  The petite almond beauty waved her hand to express her defiance.

            "Your wish is my command," a masculine voice spoke. Disbelieved, Tsukushi whipped around. There at her doorway is the subject of her conversation. A fierce scowl formed while her hands itched to slap the familiar smirk off his face.

            "What are you doing here?" she spat.

            Pinning her with his heated gaze, he matched hers. "Seeing that things are done to my satisfaction."

            Tsukushi felt dizzy. Now why did her instinct say that she is going to regret being defiant? Pushing that insufferable thought away, she retorted, "I could call the police and send you to jail for breaching into private property."

            Straightening, Tsukasa sauntered into the room and stopped a breath away from her. "Why call the police? Call the wedding minister instead," he drawled out with a teasing lilt.

            Tsukasa watched as her alluring little mouth opened for an outraged gasp. Her eyes blazed with rage and her hands clenched and unclenched by her side. No doubt imagining it was his neck she was throttling.

            Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "If I were you, I'd think twice before you upset your master."

            Eyes widened in anger, Tsukushi shoved the obnoxious snob from her face. Standing up, she jabbed her finger into his solid torso. "I don't give a twit whether you are upset or not! In fact…" she was about to give him a piece of her mind when Tsukasa suddenly captured her offensive hand and kissed her. Instantly her train of thoughts derailed.

            Tsukasa Doumyouji only thought of silencing her. But what he wasn't prepared was how soft and sweet she tasted like. Using his free hand, he tipped her chin downwards. With that small opening, his tongue swept in. surprised, Tsukushi gasp, give an advantage to his insistent penetration.

            Her determination to be disgusted and to shove the idiot off her slowly slipped away. With a whimper, the walls of her defenses crumbled down. At first she was tentative when his tongue touched hers but soon, she succumbed to the magic he had weaved around them. She could only concentrate on the sensation he was giving her.

            Their tongues dwelled in a loving dance and Tsukasa could hear the warning bells ringing in his head. Knowing that he better stop before its too late, Tsukasa reluctantly pulled away.

            If his mind weren't too hazy on kissing the beauty in his arms, Tsukasa would have grinned at the look on her face. The beauty had a dazed and lost look and her dewy lips parted slightly, tempting him all the more.

            Before she could revert to her feisty self, Tsukasa swept her off her feet. Carrying her light form with ease, Tsukasa Doumyouji strode out of the room and down to the hallway.

            After settling her into the passenger's side, Tsukasa walked to the driver's side. Smiling at the still dazed beauty, he keyed the engine to life.

            The hallway was quiet except for a small click. Stepping outside the safety of the shadows, Yuki took out the tape from the camcorder. A smile grazed her lips.

            Digging her heel on the concrete floor, Tsukushi tries in vain to stop her kidnapper from dragging her into his hideout. Luck wasn't on her side though, a pebble got into her way and she stumbled and unceremoniously kissed the back of her captor.

            Unlocking the door, Tsukasa turned around. "Excited aren't you?"

            His voice was like velvet, rich and deep and she would have melted if she hadn't set her mind to decapitating the jerk smiling down at her. Yes, decapitating him starting from his neck to his long muscular legs. After all bone soup is a delicacy…

            Tsukasa saw the creepy look glinting in her eyes. Readying himself, he didn't spare her a chance for a comeback. Instead, he tugged on her arm and dragged her into his house. Still latching onto her arm, he led her into the master bedroom. Her felt her tense.

            Three…

            Two…

            One…

            "What do you think… umph…" Tsukasa captured her lips and drowned her outburst.

            Tsukasa had wanted to only keep to silencing her but it meandered somewhere when he felt her pressing against him innocently. With a groan, he crushed her to him, unleashing his manly needs.

            Tsukushi felt his mouth open, hot and tantalizing. Her stomach twisted and her heart skipped a beat as she opened to his insistent tongue. She was shy at first but when her master teased her lips by sucking on it sweetly, she was lost. With an unknown force, her arms wound around his neck and surrendered to the storm he had created in her.

            He would have continued if she hadn't whimpered and trembled. With a grunt, Tsukasa reluctantly tore his mouth away from hers. Not wanting to destroy the magic, he tucked her head beneath his chin, closing his eyes, he tries to calm his thumping heart.

            Dark eyes grazed the clock and he was reminded of the position he is in. stepping away from the warm embrace, he walked towards the elegantly wrapped box. 

            Still dazed, Tsukushi watched as her handsome captor retraced his steps to her, bringing an elegantly wrapped box. She was surprised when he stopped in front of her and held out the box to her.

            "What…" her fingers reached out, tentatively caressing the box as she looked questioningly at him.

            His eyes softened suspiciously as he grazed his fingers lightly on her cheeks. "It is for you."

            Her eyebrows scrunched up. "But for what?"

            "Our honeymoon."

            Suddenly her senses snapped back to reality. In her mind, gone was the charming sweet guy that had given her, her first kiss. Instead, the devil smirked down at her. Her eyes widened as her brain chugged on his choice of words. Honeymoon?!

            Tsukasa saw the fire once again burst into life. Just when she was about to spit fire, he stepped back.

            "Either you put this on by yourself and follow me to my choice to place or I put it on you." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he leaned down to lick her ear, emitting a shiver from her.

            "But before we put it on you, I'd like to continue where we have stopped just now, love. The bed is big and very comfortable. If you like, we can do it all day until tomorrow."

            Not knowing that she had super human speed, Tsukushi ushered the smiling pervert out of the room and locked the door behind him. Leaning against the door, she tries to calm her racing heart and get rid of her flaming red face.

            Suddenly she heard his laughter. Why the cheeky overgrown…

            "I'll give you fifteen minutes to prepare before I come in to take you out. Don't even try the windows unless you want to go sky diving twenty floors down."

            Tsukushi knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't help it. "I'll just have to lock myself in then!" she yelled.

            "How would you like if I were to unlock the door and enter the room while you are still changing?"

            Jerking away from the door, she quickly began to change her clothes. Strange, she could have sworn that she heard him smile.  

            Hazel eyes stared out at the white castles. Streaks of light filtered through the frothy yet creamy looking clouds. Turning desperately to ignore the ogre beside her, she sipped on her orange juice, her eyes still pined to the clouds.

            Baka zaru.  However did he get her passport is still a puzzle to her. She was just about to gloat when the attendant asked for her passport. Instead of looking panic, he had calmly slipped of what look like her passport and gave it to the attendant. Strangely, she had a feeling that her best friend is behind this. After all she is the only one other than her who knows where her passport is.

            "To all passengers please put on your seat belts. We are going to land very shortly," the loudspeaker blared.

            Slowly, she searched for her belts that are easy since the space in the business class is large enough to fit a sumo wrestler.

            Accidentally, their hands graced each other but Tsukushi drew back as if it was fire. Tsukasa noticed the action and sighed inwardly. This is getting harder than he thought.

            "This is the captain speaking. We are now landing on Hong Kong airport."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hehehe… god there are so many mushy stuffs… anyway the chapters from this onwards will be VERY interesting. Trust me, I'm the author… hahaha!! Hope you enjoyed the story!!

zackire


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you are still alive cuz I have decided to update this very extremely dusty chapter. Sorry for the long wait guys, I have exams and other fics to update and thinking for this idea is very difficult….

All right enough of ramblings. Minna, here is the chapter that I had promised…

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Slave

Chapter  6 : A Change of events

"Do you think he managed to get her along?" the playboy of the group asked as he settled comfortably on the seat of the limousine.

            Rui watched with bored eyes as the sexy brunette played with the collars of his friend's t-shirt. The two had been together for a week now and the dateline is nearing before his friend decided to break the poor girl's heart and dump her, treating her the same courtesy many others before her had received. 

            Sipping on the alcohol, Mimasaka decided to answer for his friend. "Daijoubu. She will come. No one says no to Doumyouji Tsukasa."

"I think you have forgotten that Makino-san had said no. As a matter of fact, she is the only one who said no to him and lives to talk about it."

Both Soujiro and Mimasaka stared in disbelief at their friend. "Where the heck did you know all that?"

"I have my resources. Anyway while you two were having fun at the previous reception entertaining the creatures from Venus, I was studying our odd couple of the year." A small smile teased at his lips.

"My god man! Is it me or are you turning into one of us?" laughed Soujiro as he accidentally nudged the beauty beside him. His partner only pouted for a while before she continued her explorations on his chiseled chest.

"I won't be surprise if he joins our betting game," Mimasaka laughed along as he slapped his innocent looking friend on the back.

            Suddenly their laughter and conversation was cut short as the huge limousine slowly stopped. Soft footsteps were heard and then the door opened. The smell of the sea breezed in and soft sounds of the waves crashing were heard. An average man in navy blue uniform stood in the doorway as he held the door open.

"He booked our holiday suite here huh? Well, might as well get going and book in while we wait for the lovebirds to come." Mimasaka ran his hand through his curly mass one last time before he led his beautiful model out. One by one, the rich men with their partners stepped out of the vehicle and into the six star hotel that stood proudly on the coast.

*~*~*~*~*

"Would you like anything? Coke?" the masculine Tsukasa sighed when Tsukushi shook her head again. Damn it! She had been doing that the entire trip and didn't utter a single word to him. Did she hate him that much? He just hope what he had planned will change her mind about him. But before that, he had to gain her cooperation and hopefully her trust. If not then all that he had planned will be for naught.

            Hazel eyes gazed outside as she tries her best to ignore the presence of the daft man in front of her. She is angry, yes. Who wouldn't be? First she had to become a slave then she was literally carried like a sack. If that wasn't humiliating enough, the pig of man dragged her over to his and played dress up game with her. She is not a prim looking Barbie doll that he can dress and play with every time he felt like it! Who does he think he is!!

            Too intense was she in her train of thought that she barely heard Tsukasa speaking to her. It took him few times before he could finally get through her. Frowning, she snapped. "What?"

            Tsukasa looked nonchalant as he stretched out his large form. "We are here."

            Tsukasa was the first to step out. After taking a few deep breath of the salty air, he stared at the still fuming goddess in the limousine. It was apparent that she didn't want to budge from her seat. It was a sure sign of defiance and if it had been someone else, Tsukasa would have greatly knocked him down. When will she make things easier for him?

            Raising an eyebrow, he asked. "I'll count to three. If you are not out and beside me, I'll come inside there and personally carry you into our room. I can bet you that we will both enjoy the close proximity." A glare was all that he got.

            Shaking his head slightly, he sighed. "One… Two…" To make sure that he is true to his words, he bends in the doorway and reached out.

            Seeing that he was true to his words, Tsukushi yelped and quickly made a quick move to the door beside her. The previous scenario in her house was still fresh in her mind and she doesn't need another one to add to her nightmares. Once at his side, she glared at him, fully thinking of giving him a piece of her mind on his manners. She didn't though, instead she gasped at the beautiful scenery before her.

            Wildflowers either grow on their own or planted by man, she didn't care, but they grew all around, creating a fantasy like gate. A few meters away, a majestic building that promised luxury crowned the coast. Rows of coconut trees lined up as a gate to the hotel and soft breeze once in a while teased her skirt. Turning to her left, her breath was caught in her throat. There, as far as the eyes can see, was the crystalline water rolling softly once in a while as it teased the white sandy beach.

            "Kirei…" she whispered softly but to Tsukasa, it was as clear as the crystalline waters. The information Yuki had given him helped him. Tsukushi Makino is a nature person and not once had she overlooked what Mother Nature had granted us.

            A small smile touched his lips. In her overwhelmed state, Tsukushi had forgotten her situation and had taken Tsukasa's big hand in hers. A wisp of brown hair teased at her creamy cheeks and Tsukasa's hand ached to brush it away but he knew that would only destroy the beautiful serenity that had washed over them. 

            Taking in her breathtaking beauty, he quickly hid the small smile behind a nonchalant mask. For now, the fiery beauty had been tamed and he was contented.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I AM NOT GOING TO SHARE A BED WITH YOU!!!" Tsukushi knew it is childish to stomp her feet in frustration but the man before her draws out the worst from her. 

A few thirty minutes ago, she was about to thank the man in front of her for the courtesy to book a room for her and for once she thought he was not bad as she thought he was. But then his irksome mouth opened and told her that this was their room. She thought that was bad but after what Mr. Arrogant declared that the huge king size bed was theirs, she nearly faint. Trying best not to let panic rule her near frayed thoughts, she had decided to sort the matter out like adults by suggesting that she take the couch which was as big as her own bed. 

Instead the man shook his head and stubbornly suggesting they share the bed. He even reasoned out that the couch was not as comfortable as it looks. Thinking it was a lie, she threw her self literally onto the sofa and nearly grit her teeth at the extremely soft cushion. He was right, the sofa was made to seat and not for sleeping but she rather risk a week's backache than sleep with him! After quarreling for half an hour, her discipline began to betray her and panic start to rise. 

She swears the being leaning against the doorframe casually was not man but the devil himself. He was totally sucking out every single discipline from her. Tsukushi felt the familiar feeling bubbling itself upwards, demanding release. Using all of her will power, she tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat and blink off the moisture in her eyes. 

"You are and that is final! By the way, you better change. We are going to the villa for lunch." Tsukasa watched the beauty in front of him fully expecting her to glare or yell her defiance but what happened next took him by surprise. Slumping onto the bed, a pitiful sob wrecked from her chest.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you persist on doing this? Why can't you be nice for once and let me have what my heart desires? Why must you be so mean to me?" Tsukushi sob into her hands, her last restraint slipped with her sob.

            The sight and words cut through Tsukasa. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, never did once intended it! He hadn't known that she saw him as mean. He only wanted to please her, to see her smile at him… Shifting, he moved towards the sobbing beauty and kneeled before her.

            Pulling at her hands gently, he finally managed to uncover her face from her hands. Clasping her fragile chin in his hands, he brought her tear filled eyes to his, forcing her to look at him and see his pained eyes. "Don't cry anymore, Tsukushi. Gomen nasai. I'm really sorry that I hurt you. You have to believe me that I never once intended to hurt you. I'm so sorry, love." 

"But you did. You treated me like some baggage, tossing me here and there and never once considered about my thoughts. I'm a human being and I have feelings mister..." Tsukushi hiccupped in between sobs as tears coursed down her cheeks.

            Pulling her towards him, he was silently pleased when she did not resist him. Now seated on the bed and Tsukushi settled on his lap, he began to wipe her tears away. "I'm really sorry love. I'm so used to having things being done my way and I feared that if I asked you, you would reject it."

"You could have at least tried asking politely," Tsukushi sniffed as she snuggled deeper into his arms. His masculine smell and warmth enveloped her and lulled her senses. 

            A small smile teased at his lips. Even as distraught as she is, her bossy ways was still untainted. "I'm sorry… I promise from now on, I wouldn't force you do anything you don't like."

            Pulling away, she stared hard but after a few moments, a sweet smile broke through. "I'd like that! Umm… is it ok if I have two thick slabs of sirloin steak in barbecue sauce for lunch?"

            "A huge appetite huh? Your wish is my command, milady" Tsukasa chuckled.

*~*~*~*~*

"Wow! The petite woman has appetite! I just hope it is as big as the other appetite…" Mimasaka chuckled.

            Nearly choking on her medium rare steak, Tsukushi swallowed it as she tries her best not to blush. Stupid men! Don't they have anything to talk about except the matters of sex? They had been at the villa, specially requested to have their private lunch by Doumyouji, for the past twenty minutes. In that stretch of time, the group had barely touched any topic other than sex. Casting a side-glance, she noticed that she was not the only one who disapproved of the topic. 

            As if sensing her eyes, he turned around and returned her gaze. She was momentarily struck at his handsome features. The wind had slowed down to a light breeze and was teasing lightly at the collars of his t-shirt. He had unbuttoned the top four buttons and now the sunlight played along the flesh and she could see the well-defined muscles rippled at the slightest movement. Somehow she couldn't seem to breathe properly.

"Don't bother talking to her. She is too busy drooling over her lover beside her." At Mimasaka's remark, Tsukushi was snapped out of her reverie. Blushing hotly, she suddenly found a sudden interest in her mashed potato. Silently she prayed for a change of topic especially when she heard a collective chuckle.

"So what time did you guys arrived?" when Tsukasa changed the topic, Tsukushi could have kissed him then and there. Suddenly realizing the train of thought, she blushed again as she downed the ice lemon tea. Luckily, no one noticed her near blotching face.

"Two hours before you guys. By the way, have you been to the beach?" Soujiro asked.

            Shaking his head, he replied, "Nope. So what is it like?"

"The water is great, crystal clear and very refreshing. Don't worry about the current. It is not strong enough to pull you out." Rui replied casually as he sipped his drink.

            Momentarily forgetting her food and everyone in the villa, Tsukushi grabbed Tsukasa's large hands. "Can we go there later, at night? I want to see the waters crowned with the stars and perhaps get a dip. Can we Tsukasa-kun?" In her excitement, Tsukushi didn't realize the slip but others did.

            Tsukasa seemed to ponder for a while. Should he pass the chance of having a romantic stroll with her and especially with the absence of his companions? "Alright, we'll go," he smiled when he saw the happiness radiates in her eyes. 

            Clearing his throat softly, Mimasaka held out his hand at the playboy of the group. Muttering under his breath, Soujiro slipped a hundred yen into the awaiting hand. In exchange, Mimasaka grinned and mouthed out, "I told you so!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: That's all for the chapter!! Hehehe… sorry guys but I rather stop here before I go blaring out other juicy parts of the next chapter. 

Till next time, enjoy thinking of what is gonna happen in the next chapter!!

Zackire *winks*


End file.
